Alexsi Ti'Fiona
|death= |race=Being |species=Feline |gender=Female |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |era= |alignment= |family=Step-mother (Destania Ti'Fiona), Biological Mother(Quintinga (deceased)), father (Edward Ti'Fiona), brother (Daniel Ti'Fiona) |affiliation= |seen=Tending to the Inn... with her mallet |known=Pain. Lots of mallet pain. |hobbies=Innkeeping, brewing, martial arts, writing |food=Roast chicken |colour=Red }} Alexsi Ti'Fiona is Daniel Ti'Fiona's older half-sister and the current owner and caretaker of Lost Lake, as well as a supporting character in the comic's cast. She is, as of recent strips, dating Pyroduck. Personality Alexsi is somewhat of a mercurial figure, as her personality is difficult to describe and is often dictated by how smoothly things are proceeding at her inn. Most people who encounter Alexsi often find her in a rather foul mood because of some rowdy occurence in Lost Lake, or some mishap her brother has instigated, but underneath the layers of temperamental grouchiness resides a very passionate being who cares deeply about the people around her. She is often the voice of reason and the one to defuse many a destructive situation, with or without the use of her mallet (which she is rather happy to employ). Despite the chaos that happens on a day-to-day basis, Alexsi can't imagine a world without the antics that unfold around her. History Unlike her brother, Alexsi was not born to a Cubi parent, and hence doesn't possess any of the defining attributes that a Cubi possesses. Born to the Amazon Quintinga, and her father, the Adventurer Edward Ti'Fiona, Quintinga unfortunately passed away when Alexsi was a young child, leaving behind a magical mallet that Alexsi wields to this day. Because of her mother's early death, Alexsi knew very little about Quintinga, and had found a true maternal figure in her step-mother, Destania Ti'Fiona. Being the most responsible candidate for the job, Alexsi unsurprisingly inherited control over Lost Lake after her step-mother and father's departure, and meticulously cares for and protects it today. Trivia * She, like much of the original cast, is based off of a real person from Furcadia. Unfortunately, Alexsi Athenis fell ill and passed away August 23rd, 2004. * She likes to collect romance books. However, she doesn't read them; instead, she keeps them in a storage closet. * Alexsi has only been defeated in battle three times.At least to herself Her mother, Destania, is one of those three people. * Alexsi possesses an oversized mallet she can summon whenever is needed. Unlike Dan's ability to hide impossibly large swords in robes and dresses,Much to the surprise of and alike though, her mallet is actually magical and can literally appear out of thin air.See strip for double confirmation of this *Her mallet was once stolen by Biggs San. She sent Dan to get it back, at which point Dan disguised himself as a girl to gain access to Biggs' tent. Biggs later seems to have fallen in love with Dan, although he claimed to believe that "she" was Alexsi. This caused him to kidnap Alexsi to marry her, only to discover that he had really fallen in love with a cross-dresser (this has apparently happened before). Alexsi got to spend time with Destania in the end, which was really part of Biggs' plan all along. References Alexsi Ti'Fiona Category:Beings